1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field computer systems and more particularly to computer systems having a power supply with integrated uninterruptible power control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stand alone uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) have been used on many known computer systems. UPS systems typically provide backup power to computer systems by running an inverter on batteries to generate AC power. These UPS systems are typically connected in series between an AC power source and the AC power input of the computer system.
One issue relating to UPS systems is that the cost of the UPS system can be a relatively large percentage of the cost of the computer system to which the UPS system is connected, sometimes approaching the actual cost of the computer system. This can be an issue with budget conscious customers, especially where the budget is for the combination of the computer system and the UPS system. Often in locations where power is an issue, a customer's budget is the combination of the computer system and the UPS system.